Just the Way
by tuck
Summary: My first fanfic. Steph, Ranger and MM. Rated mature just in case. Morelli may appear, but it's more of a Babe story.
1. Chapter 1

**Just the Way…**

**AN: My first attempt. Be gentle yet honest. I own nothing, just having some fun with Steph, Ranger and the Merry Men. Morelli may get a cameo, but he's definitely not the leading man.**

As Stephanie walked across the garage at Rangeman, she looked at the black coat in her hand. She ran her fingers over the Rangeman logo embroidered on it. It was a really nice coat, warm, too. She reached the elevator and pressed the button. While waiting, she looked down at her foot and noticed some dry leaves stuck to her boot.

"Wouldn't want to track anything inside," she muttered.

She shuffled her foot and bent to grab the leaves. She wondered if the building repelled dirt as well as its owner. She was still crouched down when the doors opened. Seeing a pair of boots, her Burg manners told her to step aside to allow people to get off the car first. As she stood up, a tingle shot up her spine.

"Babe."

"Good morning, Ranger, welcome back!"

She smiled brightly at him while giving him a quick scan from head to toe. Black cargos, black painted on long-sleeved shirt, and a relaxed yet arrogant confidence was his attire today. He crossed his arms and leaned against the back wall of the elevator, lips showing the slight curve of an almost smile. His hair was short, just touching the back of his neck, but overall his appearance seemed unchanged. Must have been a successful mission she thought, although she had no real clue where he'd taken off to a few weeks ago. But she was glad to see he'd returned safe and unharmed. Ok, she was more than just glad, but she restrained herself from jumping up and hugging him.

"Babe?"

"Aren't you getting off?"

A flash of a wolf grin appeared. "Not _yet._"

She glanced down at the leaf in her hand. A faint blush darkened her cheeks and the leaf fell from her nerveless fingers as she took a step toward the elevator. Ranger reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her inside and then letting her go as he waved his key fob to close the doors.

"I just got back late last night. Was about to check in with Tank when the control room called." He paused and although his face was blank, Stephanie thought his eyes were betraying some amusement.

Was he referring to Screamers? Everything worked out fine. No Merry Men or Rangeman vehicles were harmed during the distraction, only her pride came out slightly wounded. That and her latest Macy's purchase.

"Last night, it was—"

"They just called ten minutes ago, Babe."

His expression was now all business. "Seems a Rangeman employee has arrived on the premises at 8:18 am. Nearly two hours before her scheduled shift begins. Since this behavior is highly unusual for said employee, they alerted me to the arrival of a possible doppelganger, who may be attempting a security breach."

Ranger humor. Must have been a really successful mission, maybe even a vacation. If Steph actually believed he took vacations. The elevator hadn't moved yet. She glanced at the security camera and took a step closer.

"Ten minutes ago? For such a potentially **volatile** situation, your **reactionary** time seems…sluggish." He quirked an eyebrow, a trait she often found sexy….and infuriating. "And I'll have you know, I was just at the station dropping off a skip. Since it's too early for Connie to be in, I thought I'd get some searches done before lunch. Now, is this lethargy of yours catching? Because the elevator seems to be—"

Ranger backed her up against the wall and captured her mouth. The kiss was hot, hard and….over? Guess he was showing some restraint too. She was still against the wall and could now feel the elevator ascending. He was back on his side, arms crossed, displaying a smug smile.

"Had to make sure you weren't a **hostile,** Babe."

"How, by rendering me speechless?" As she leaned down to scoop up the coat, that had fallen to the floor when Ranger kissed her, the elevator opened up to the 5th floor.

Ranger strolled out of the elevator.

He headed towards his office and without a backwards glance replied, "Taste test."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Just the Way Chapter 2**

**AN: First many thanks to Dee for being my Beta! I own none of the Plum characters, JE does. But I do claim Tar, and any other of my characters. No warnings…..yet.**

Steph took a deep breath trying to get her heart rate back to normal. It had been a few weeks since she'd last seen Ranger, but it had been even longer since he had kissed her like that. Tank must have updated him on some of the happenings around the Burg.

She began to walk towards her cubicle, and then recalled she still had the coat in hand.

"Hey, Steph, in early again?"

"Yeah. Bobby, do you know if Lester's around?"

"He's training the new kid on monitors. I was just about to check on them."

"I thought Lester hated breaking in the rookies, unless it's on the mats."

I felt into step with Bobby. He opened the Control Room door and ushered me inside.

"The kid's a former Seal, seems they've bonded," he replied with a slight eye roll.

"Good Morning, Beautiful!"

"Morning, Les; morning, Tar."

"Hello, Bombshell!"

Bobby turned to Tar. "That's Ms. Plum to you! Turn your head back to those monitors!"

Tar swung his chair back to the monitors. Bobby smirked and exchanged a look with Lester.

"You going to be here for a while, Steph?"

"Yeah, Les, I'm gonna run some searches and then head to Vinnie's this afternoon. Even if there are no new files I still have three more from yesterday."

Les smiled at her. Not a full mega-watt Ranger smile, but close. She was pretty sure Ranger's smiles were patented and copyright protected; she'd been meaning to check.

"Perfect. Tar needs an intro to Bounty hunting. So I was hoping we could tag along later."

Steph glanced at Tar, thinking wait until Lula and Connie get a glimpse of him! Mid twenties, caramel colored skin, six foot two and built like your standard Rangeman.

"Well sure, but isn't having both of you tag along a little overkill?"

Lester turned to Tar, "Hey kid, break time. Come back in ten."

Tar got up and grinned at Steph on his way to the door. He must have felt the heat from Bobby's glare as he said "Later Bom…Ms. Plum," before exiting the Control Room.

"We'll both help you out today, Beautiful. He's still new, needs a chaperone."

Steph crossed her arms and gave Lester a peeved look. "We'll be fine, Lester, I can handle myself!"

Lester walked over to Steph, draped an arm over her shoulders and smiled.

"Beautiful, that's what I'm afraid of."

Before she could respond, he gave her a light squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He took the coat out of her arms. "Is this mine?"

"What? Oh, yeah." She remembered why she was looking for him to begin with. "Thanks so much for loaning it to me last night." Her cheeks began to flush as she recalled last night's incident. "Was anyone else…?"

"You can trust me, Steph."

"As always, Les." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for having my back." She gave him a shy smile, waved at Bobby and headed for her cubicle.

Bobby looked at Lester, who was still staring at where Steph had been standing. "What was _that_ about?"

Lester blinked at Bobby and then smirked. "You were there, she needed something." He held the coat up and caught the scent of her perfume still lingering on the material. Turning back to the monitors he held the coat closer to his face and inhaled again.

"I saw that, man, you better secure that shit before Ranger catches you."

"What? I was just taking care of his girl." Lester glanced at the monitor displaying Steph's cubicle. Bobby caught the brief look that crossed his face. He folded his arms and glared at his friend.

"Christ. **You've got the stupidity covered, but do you have the balls?"**

Lester looked Bobby right in the eye. "Yeah, bro, but I like 'em right where they are. I'm not suicidal."

After Bobby left, Lester looked over at Steph again, hard at work. She was something else.

Tar came back in and sat next to Lester. He looked at Steph's image and smirked.

Lester leaned over and slapped him upside the head.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Just the Way Chapter 3**

**AN: Same disclaimers apply. **

Steph looked at her inbox as she settled into her desk chair. There were eight searches; most from Rodriguez. A couple hours to get through them all, she thought. She spent a few moments scanning them and began the first file. While the programs were running she stared at her cell phone. She was anxious to talk to Mary Lou. Right now, her friend was probably enjoying a quiet break after hurrying the boys off to school. Steph printed the search and began the next one.

"Knock, knock." Steph turned to see Tank leaning against the wall. Concerned for the structural integrity of her cubicle, she smiled and gestured for him to sit down in the nearby chair.

"Hey, Tank. Was your search on Gavin a priority? Because I have it printed and was just about to review it."

"No. I won't need it until tomorrow. I didn't think you'd be in this early today." He crossed his arms and gave her a speculative look.

Steph smiled. "I got a tip yesterday on where old man Wilson has been spending his mornings. Seems my visits to the Tasty Pastry have had an unexpected benefit. I picked him up this morning along with some freshly baked Boston crèmes." Steph continued to smile at Tank, and rolled her chair over to him. "The donuts alone were worth it." She paused. "I'm guessing you're here to ask me, one more time, if I'm ok."

"I know you're _ok,_ Steph. You've been getting stronger, inside and out, since the day we met." A brief smile crossed his face but it was replaced by concern. "But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being a caring friend. This isn't just about last night. You've made some recent changes in your life, positive changes. You're striving to gain self reliance. Just remember needing people is not a weakness. It lets your friends thank you for being in their lives."

Tank's concern touched Steph and she patted his hand. "Did you minor in psych at Badass University?"

Tank barked out a laugh. "Yeah. A few years before you graduated from Smartass U with a double major in Eye Rolling and Sardonic Remarks."

Steph laughed and gave Tank a thoughtful look. "You had a double major, didn't you?"

"Courtesy of Uncle Sam. Logistics…and psychology, played some football too."

"Did you quote Freud and Pavlov when you talked trash in the locker room?"

Both of them were laughing now.

"Nah. I found a death glare and variations on "mother fucker" to be much more effective."

"I bet." Tank was holding her hand now. "Thanks. A lot. You _are_ a caring friend. And I'm working on it." She squeezed his hand. "I promise."

Tank stood up, looked down at her and smiled. "Good, you know where my office is."

Steph rolled her chair back towards the desk and clicked the mouse a few times. "The doctor is in?" she teased.

He nodded once. "For you, always." He raised his palms ups as if to push something back. "But, please, save the sex topics for Lula and Mary Lou. You're like a little sister to me. I don't want to know about it!"

"You got it." She smiled and turned back to start the next file.

"Okay. And by the way, I have yet to brief Ranger on the distraction. Be prepared. Though his urge to take me to the mats will likely be intense, I'm sure he'll want to speak to you first."

Steph froze. "I thought he already knew. Why would he be upset? I've had guys try much worse and some have actually done damage."

Tank looked at the floor and let out a sigh. "Steph, I was in charge. I was there. He wasn't. Hell, I didn't see it happen and I'm picturing it as being much worse than it was, so imagine how he's going to envision it." Tank looked her in the eye. "He'll be furious with me, impatient and terse with you, but mostly angry at himself for not being there to prevent it."

Steph rolled her eyes. "So he didn't rescue me. He'll have to get over it. I did fine, and Bobby and Lester backed me up." She paused and cocked her head in thought. "Why haven't you told him yet?"

"He's buried in vital paperwork. There's been a break-in at one of the Boston accounts, and now he's on a three way conference call. It's been a busy morning, and he's barely left the office. I was thinking after lunch. He'll be even more furious that I waited, but this way we'll just have to cancel his afternoon." Tank patted her on the shoulder and left her to the searches.

"After lunch, hmm." Steph said to herself. She calculated the time she needed to finish the rest of the files. "Sounds like just enough time."

She made sure the search was running and dialed her cell.

"Hey, it's me. Yes, I know! Pino's? You sure? Great, I'll see you then. Ok. Bye."

********************************************************************

Steph placed the last search into the outbox. She logged off the computer and gathered up her stuff. As she walked towards the elevator, her cell chirped indicating a text message. It was from Lester: Hey Beautiful! Drop me a line before you head over to the Bonds office. Tar and I will meet up with you there. L.

Steph waved at the nearby security camera and was still smiling when the elevator arrived. As the doors opened, she once again found Ranger waiting inside.

"Ranger, you're starting to remind me of Mrs. Bestler." Steph smiled even brighter and joined him in the elevator. She pushed the button for the garage and turned to face him. Ranger was now wearing a black tank top, black mesh shorts and cross trainers. A white towel hung around his neck. His arms were folded across his chest causing his biceps to bulge. He was completely edible looking.

"Hungry, Babe?" Steph flicked her gaze up to meet his eyes. He rewarded her with a full-wattage smile. The tingle she always felt in his presence, turned into a low level hum.

"Yep. I'm on my way to Pino's now."

He stepped forward and flipped the towel so that it was around her shoulders. Tugging the ends, he pulled her towards him. Steph placed her hands on his chest, trying to steady herself as a rush of heat surged through her body.

"That stuff will kill you, Babe." The elevator opened and Ranger jerked his head towards the doors. "Why don't you come spar with me? Tank told me that Hector has been working with you. I'd like to see what you've learned." He paused. "Then, we can have lunch, on seven."

Steph really wanted to say yes. If she ate a few Tastykakes, she could handle sparring with Ranger without wanting to tear his clothes off. She glanced at his biceps. Probably. But then she remembered Tank's warning, and knew she needed to sneak away while she could. He'd catch up to her later, of that she had no doubt. That thought alone was enough to calm down her hormones.

As the elevator doors began to shut, Steph reached over and pressed the stop button. She turned back to Ranger and sighed. "I can't. I have plans." She gave him an apologetic smile. "Rain check?"

He nodded once and smiled. Steph kissed him on the cheek. He released her and tossed the towel onto his shoulder. After waving the key fob at the doors, he put an arm around her waist.

"I'll ride down with you." He placed a kiss into her curls.

The elevator opened at the garage. Ranger nudged her forward. Feeling brave, she gave him another kiss on the cheek. "Bye." Not expecting a reply, she began to walk into the garage.

"Too bad though. I've been told I'm a bit sluggish today. You probably could have pinned me easily."

Her back towards him, she paused for a second. She rolled her eyes and continued ahead.

"I saw that, Babe."

Steph jumped as she felt something strike her butt. "Hey!" She spun around to see Ranger twirling the towel and attempting to look innocent. She gave him a death glare and tried to rub the sting away.

As the elevator began to close he said, "You need to be more aware—"

Steph shot an Italian hand gesture his way. Ranger chuckled as the doors shut between them.

***************************************

**AN: Thanks for the great reviews! This chapter was a smidge longer, only 'cause Ranger insisted on making an appearance. I'm a little slow at this, but hope to be able to post once a week.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Just the Way Chapter 4**

**AN: Same disclaimers as before. Still claim Tar. Many thanks again to Dee, she really came through for me with this one.**

Ranger chuckled as the elevator doors closed. He glanced at the security camera and pulled out his cell. Before he could hit the speed dial, it rang.

"Yo."

"I thought women never turned you down."

Ranger glared back up at the camera.

"Santos!"

"Relax. I already deleted the whole thing, wouldn't want your rep to suffer. Tar sure enjoyed the show, said he didn't recall you having a playful side."

Ranger's jaw clenched. The elevator opened once again at the gym. Ranger prided himself on making good decisions. As he stalked over to the gym entrance, he wondered if hiring the kid had been one.

"Santos, it seems I am in _quite_ a playful mood. And without a sparring partner…" Ranger slammed open the gym doors.

"Already covered, Boss. Look up ahead of you. Be careful, he's got a real nasty left hook."

Ranger looked over at the mats, Tar was on the far side stretching. Santos must have sent the kid down here before he called.

"So do I. Or don't you remember?" He ended the call.

Ranger placed his keys and phone onto a bench. The feel of the towel in his hand made him think of Stephanie in the elevator. He thought about her choice of words, "I have plans." Something about the way she said it had him curious. Tossing the towel onto the bench, he pushed all thoughts of her aside for now.

As he removed his trainers, he gave Tar another glance. The kid was definitely bigger than the last time they saw each other. Tar had only been a Seal for a few years before an injury resulted in his honorable discharge. Ranger had read the medical reports; the rehab had to have been grueling.

He stepped onto the mats and began swinging his arms and rolling his neck. While stretching his hamstrings, he caught Tar smirking at him. Ranger knew the kid was taunting him. He turned and narrowed his eyes. He glared at Tar and then made his face expressionless. A brief look of panic flashed across Tar's face before he managed to put on his own blank look.

Cal and Hal were at the opposite end of the gym, working on the weights. Ranger knew they were out of earshot, but he wanted to be discreet.

As they began to circle each other on the mats, he began speaking in Spanish.

"I feel the need to remind you to choose your words wisely now that you are my employee. I do not tolerate mistakes. Especially from Seals who wash out and have to be nursed back to health."

Tar's eyes flashed in anger, but he didn't flinch. He continued circling, appearing to wait for Ranger to make the first move. Seems the kid had some control.

Ranger quickly shuffled in and made a few jabs that Tar easily blocked. As he glided back out of range, he felt his pulse quicken and knew that an adrenaline rush would soon kick in. This is exactly what he needed to get out the stress from being cooped into his office all morning.

Deciding not to give Tar an opening, Ranger moved right back in. He threw a left jab at the head, and then scored an immediate right cross to the chest. Since Tar was able to block the jab, Ranger faked the left cross to the face, and instead finished with a roundhouse kick to the chest.

Tar grunted but recovered quickly. Ranger stayed closer this time, he wanted to see what the kid would do. Tar threw a right jab, a left cross and attempted a roundhouse kick. Ranger's reactions were fluid. He heard the whoosh near his ear as he ducked the jab. Then, the snap of impact, as he blocked the cross. He shifted as he grabbed Tar's leg and flipped him to the mat. Ranger kept his breathing even as he stayed just out of range. He knew the kid could do better.

"Did you spend all that rehab flat on your back too, or did you at least fight the discharge?" Tar muttered a curse and sprang back up

They were both circling again. Ranger noticed a little more tension in Tar's stance. Control was good, but he wondered if the kid was holding back. It was best not to get angry, but if you did, channeling it was the most effective use for it. Ranger weaved his way closer, intending to wait the kid out again. Tar floated in closer trying to draw an attack.

"The nurses must have been good therapy. Hopefully you were at least getting laid while the rest of your unit was shipping back out. Find a pretty blonde to give you some head?"

Tar glared at Ranger for a few seconds and then smirked. "Actually…" He snarled as he charged in, "I prefer curly haired brunettes."

Tar faked a jab and then scored with his left hook just clipping Ranger on his lower jaw. Ranger tasted blood just as a sharp kick to the chest pushed him back. Expecting the roundhouse, he dropped to the mat in a crouch and felt the rush of air as Tar's leg whipped above him. He sprang up hitting Tar with an uppercut and his own left hook. As Tar's head snapped back, Ranger continued with a roundhouse to the solar plexus that knocked him to the mat.

Ranger thought he heard a groan as Tar rolled into a crouch. He shadow boxed in place until Tar straightened up and faced him.

Tar darted forward with a double jab, a left cross to the chest, and a backfist to the head. As Ranger blocked the fist, he felt the hit to his leg as Tar attempted to take him down. He turned with the momentum and quickly spun them around. Landing on top of Tar's chest, Ranger's weight knocked the air right out of Tar's lungs. Ranger shifted his upper body as the kid struggled against the hold. Tar stopped struggling as he attempted to catch his breath. Ranger remained motionless for a few minutes then leaned in and growled into the kid's ear.

"Tank, Santos and Brown are my core team; I trust them with what's most important to me. Do not assume that our past automatically puts you at their level. You agreed to my terms when you signed on here. I expect you to be at your best at all times. You will limit your comments to official business and even then, you will consider carefully before you contribute."

Ranger released his hold and stood up. Tar sat up. He panted as he wiped his arm across his face. "I do want to be here, and I know what I agreed to." He paused as he cleared his throat.

"It's just that, hanging with Les…it's nice to feel like part of a…unit…again." He glanced down and then back at Ranger. He stood up and spoke very quietly. "I've missed you guys. I've always looked up to you. Viewing you as my CO isn't a difficult transition. Seeing you only that way is taking some adjustment."

Ranger clapped him on the shoulder. He then walked over to the bench, grabbed the towel and began mopping the sweat from his face. Tar followed him, and sat down to lace up his boots. "Are you ever gonna let up on me for not going Army?" Hal and Cal headed for the exit, and Ranger nodded at them as they passed.

He then turned towards Tar and smiled slightly. "I needed to get a read on your emotional control. Think of it as your one month eval. Though Lester will still run you through the other requirements." Ranger sat and laced up his trainers. "Nice left hook, by the way."

Tar lightly rubbed his jaw. "Almost as good as yours, or so I'm told." He gave Ranger a sidelong glance. "So, it seems _you_ no longer prefer blondes."

Ranger glared at him. "Drop it."

Tar looked down and sighed. Quietly, he muttered. "It's just us here."

Ranger thought about all the kid had gone through recently, and forced himself to ease up. "Tarrean, in about another week you'll shed your rookie status and the guys will start inviting you out with them." Ranger grimaced. "I'm a real hardass to work for." He paused. "No one will think twice about you and Lester becoming fast friends. However, I am your boss now, and this is just the way it has to be."

Tar nodded. They both stood and headed towards the exit.

"Get yourself cleaned up. Report back to Santos at 13:30. Then tell him to report to my office, and wait for me if I'm not there."

"You got it…Boss."

Ranger walked to the elevator and Tar headed for the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Same disclaimers as earlier chapters!!**

Stephanie walked into Pino's. The scrumptious smell of her favorite foods filled her nose. She inhaled deeply and heard her stomach growl. Walking to the counter, she began to dig in her purse for some cash. She sensed someone behind her a moment before a strong arm wrapped around her waist.

She startled, then immediately relaxed as Joe pulled her back into a hug. She felt his warm breath at her ear. "Interested in joining me for lunch, Cupcake?" He kissed her neck then let her go as she turned around to face him. She leaned up and kissed him, quickly, on the mouth. She hoped that would be enough to pacify the onlookers. Though no one was blatantly staring at them, Stephanie knew the residents of the Burg were always on alert for any potential gossip.

She smiled at Joe and then turned to the kid at the counter. "Is my order ready yet, Jimmy?"

The kid finished scribbling an order onto a pad and then looked up at them. "Uh...sorry Stephanie, about ten more minutes yet. We got a little behind with the lunch crowd."

Steph smiled at Jimmy and nodded. He met her gaze and smiled back. "Ok, just give me a yell when it's ready." Jimmy nodded and she turned back to Joe. She gave him an expectant look and he glanced over her shoulder before taking her hand. Stephanie saw him smile to himself as they walked back to his table. Eddie Garazza was sitting there, finishing off a slice of pepperoni.

"Hey, Steph." Eddie smiled as Joe and Steph sat down. He turned to Joe. "What? I'm not pretty enough of a lunch date for you?"

Joe snorted. He stretched his arm around Stephanie, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm lucky I was able to rescue her in time." He tilted his head over towards the counter. Eddie and Steph looked back at Jimmy. The kid was on the phone taking down another order.

Steph was perplexed. She looked back at Joe and Eddie. Joe was smiling slightly but there was something in his eyes that Steph could not identify. He was focusing on the pizza, trying to separate a slice from the others with one hand. Eddie was grinning fiercely and quirked an eyebrow back at Steph.

"What?" She knew she was definitely missing something.

"You're waiting for a takeout order?" He pushed his plate away and picked up a napkin.

Steph took a drink of Joe's soda. She nodded. "Yeah. I'm heading over to Mary Lou's."

Eddie wiped his mouth but continued to grin at her. "Ever notice, when Jimmy's working the counter, you have to wait around a few minutes because it's not ready?" He pointed at Steph. "I mean, when you, specifically, have ordered."

Steph remembered having to wait, on occasion, for an order. Unless she saw someone she knew at one of the booths, she would usually just grab a seat at the counter and wait. She did remember talking to Jimmy a few times and she would always say hi to Tony, the owner. Steph turned to Joe, who was smirking at her now.

He squeezed her shoulder. "You know, you're cute when you're concentrating on something." He kissed her on the forehead. "Not seeing it though, are you?" He grinned back at Eddie as Steph shook her head.

Eddie rolled his eyes at Steph. "He's got a thing for you Steph. It's been obvious for quite some time now."

Now it was Steph's turn to roll her eyes. "Eddie, he's just a nice kid."

Joe shifted around to get his wallet out. "Cupcake, he's about 22, young and cocky. I know the type." He grinned. Steph narrowed her eyes at Joe. They both knew the type, too well.

As Joe opened his wallet, Eddie put up his hand. "This one's on me. Just cover the tip." He paused, and smirked at Joe and Steph. "Or, you can just leave him Steph." Eddie quickly slide out of the booth and laughed as he caught Steph's death glare.

Joe took her hand and squeezed. "I have to head out too. I need to wrap up a bunch of paperwork by this afternoon. You're heading to Mary Lou's?"

Steph got up and Joe threw a few bills on the table. "Yeah. We were supposed to go shopping last week, but the boys were sick. It's laundry day, so I said I'd bring lunch to her. I've got a few files to work on this afternoon." Joe stood next to her. Steph knew they needed to talk, but this wasn't the time.

"I'm sure your order is ready now. I'll walk you out."

They walked towards the counter and were nearly there when Joe's cell rang. He looked at the display. "Cupcake, I'll meet up with you at your car." Steph nodded and dug into her purse. Eddie was standing at the counter waiting for his change. Steph stopped next to him and pulled some cash out of her purse. Eddie waggled his eyebrows at her and tipped his head towards Jimmy at the register. She rolled her eyes and waited patiently as Jimmy began counting Eddie's change back to him.

"Have a good day, officer. Your food is right here, Steph." Jimmy took the cash from her and began ringing up her order.

Eddie smiled at her. "Take care, Steph." He nodded at Jimmy and headed towards the door.

Steph gave Eddie a finger wave. She grabbed her food and held one hand out for her change. Jimmy looked her straight in the eye and gave her a very charming smile as he placed the change in her hand. Steph felt a little flutter in her stomach as his hand lingered over hers, his fingers brushing her palm. She smiled back while she quickly took in his muscular body and bright green eyes.

"Sorry for the wait Steph." He put his hands on the counter and leaned in closer to her. "I snuck a little something extra in there for you. Hope you enjoy it."

"Oh, you shouldn't have."

He winked at her. "Had to make it worth your wait."

"Well, then, thanks!" He nodded and gave her a crooked grin as he answered the phone. She gave him a finger wave and headed towards the door.

He is rather attractive, she thought. She never really noticed it before. It reminded her of the last girl's night out with Connie and Lula. Apparently their waiter had been flirting with Steph all night. She just assumed he was overly friendly and hadn't noticed that he was only being that way with her. Lula, who was pretty sloshed, muttered that it was "on account of her daily dose from the male buffet." Confused, Steph turned to Connie for help. Connie called it "The Rangeman Effect." She explained that since Steph was almost constantly surrounded by such a gorgeous variety of males, she barely noticed flirting by "mere mortals."

As she approached her car she found Joe leaning against it. He smiled and shook his head as he opened the door and placed her order on the passenger seat. He closed the door and turned back to her, taking her hands in his. "Did he pounce on you the second I left?" His tone was playful, but Steph thought his eyes were saying differently.

Steph decided to push a little. "Well, he did say he added a little extra food to my order. I hope he doesn't get in trouble with Tony."

Joe dropped her hands and glared over her shoulder towards the entrance.

"Guess he figured out the fastest way to your heart. Told you he was cocky. Making a move on you right under my nose, he's got quite a set on him!" He stepped away from the car, as if he was going to storm back inside. He stopped abruptly and looked back at her. The anger in his eyes faded. He looked down at the ground and sighed. Steph reached out and he took her hand.

"Thank God I won't be around when the real fun begins," he muttered as he allowed Steph to pull him back over to her car. He leaned back against it and she stepped between his outstretched legs. Joe placed both hands on her hips and gave her a sheepish look. "I'm sorry Cupcake. I guess…I thought─"

"Joe, it was only food. He wasn't─"

"Oh yes, he sure as hell was! I could tell by the look on your face when you walked out." He frowned and looked away from Steph.

Steph sighed. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. She waited until he met her gaze. "Look Joe, I'm sorry. I should have known you'd get upset."

"I no longer have the right to be upset, Steph." He whispered quietly. "I thought I resigned myself to it, but it hasn't been easy." He began playing with her hair. "You should go; Mary Lou is probably waiting."

Steph placed her hands on his chest and briefly brushed her lips over his. "I do care for you Joe, I always will. We agreed that this was for the best. You're going the day after tomorrow, right?" He nodded. "And you'll be back next week?"

He grimaced. "Depends on how my Mom handles it. I'll have to face her eventually."

"You're not going to tell her in person?"

"Would you? Don't forget, I'd have to face Grandma Bella too."

Steph laughed. "But you're her _favorite_. You do no wrong."

Joe smiled. "Yeah. Just remember that when she finds out, I'd stay out of the Burg that day, maybe the whole week. She'll find a way to blame it all on you."

"You plan on telling anybody? I assume the Chief already knows."

"I'm officially listed as 'on loan.' But since he's the one who put me up for it, he knows, but is keeping it quiet. I'm taking some vacation time first." He paused. "I'm meeting up with Mooch tonight. I'll probably tell him. It's been hard, these last few weeks. It'll feel good to be able to tell someone, and I know he can be trusted. How about you?"

"I think I'll tell Mary Lou now." She smiled. "It's the least I can do since I'm now really late with lunch. I have to hold off on Lula and Connie for a while, at least through the weekend." She poked him in the chest. "You better let me know if it gets out before then!" He nodded and then looked down.

"Joe, are you OK?"

He looked back up at her and then pulled her into a hug. "No. But, I will be." He smirked at her and glanced at her mouth. "Care to cheer me up a little?"

Steph rolled her eyes. "_Only_ a little." He nodded once. Steph relaxed in his arms. "Sure, what the hell. Make it a good one."

Joe looked stunned, but recovered quickly. He reversed their positions and leaned Steph against the car. Keeping one hand on her lower back, he caressed her cheek and then threaded his fingers into her hair. He pulled her to him and proceeded to kiss her senseless. She melted against him and nearly moaned when his tongue began massaging hers. Nearly breathless, she was gasping for air as he suddenly pulled away. He had one hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her steady. She blinked a few times and then pulled away to open her car door. She sat down but made no effort to pull her legs inside. She still needed a moment.

Joe put one hand on the car door and leaned over her. "You OK to drive?"

She swung her legs into the car and put the keys into the ignition. She turned back to Joe and he gave her a smug grin. She smiled back. "I'll be fine. Just needed a second." He shut the door and stepped back as she started the engine. She rolled down her window. "You certainly swung for the fences on that one."

He shrugged. "Well, seeing as it was my last at bat. Had to settle for somewhere between striking out and a homerun. Though, I could swear I got the signal to steal─"

Joe's cell phone rang. He looked at the display but didn't answer it. "I really have to go Cupcake." He smiled. "Thanks for the send off."

"Joe, one last thing, a special request." He quirked his eyebrows at her. "Try to see to it that Gilman is the last to know." They both smiled. Teri would not be happy to hear of his new endeavor, especially if she learned he had some time to kill while Steph was out of the picture. Time that she may have wanted to spend with him.

"I'll do my best." He gestured toward Pino's. "Just promise me that you won't be recruiting up from the minor leagues to fill your roster."

Steph felt a twinge of annoyance. "I do not have a roster!"

Joe stepped forward and reached into her car to touch her hand. "Cupcake, you've got a whole company at your beck and call." He squeezed her hand and gave her a sad smile. "At least I know he'll keep an eye on you. It's the only thing I have ever trusted about him. Make _sure_ you know what you are doing." Joe let go of her hand and began to turn away. Steph knew what Joe said wasn't easy for him.

"Hey, Joe." He turned back towards her. "Make sure you know that I'll always have time for an old friend."

"I know, Cupcake. I'll talk to you before I leave. I love you." Joe turned quickly and walked to his truck. Steph wiped a tear from her eye and watched him pull out of the lot.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just the Way Chapter 6**

**Author's Note: Still not mine. Just having some fun with them. They're all hers. As always, many thanks to Dee, and Nicole too! Thanks for the reviews. We're still just getting started here!**

Mary Lou opened the door and grabbed the bag out of Steph's hands. "It's about time, Steph. I'm starving!"

Steph followed her through the foyer and into the kitchen. Mary Lou placed the bag onto the counter and began taking out the food.

"Sorry. I got held up." Steph reached for her meatball sub.

"Was it by anything hot, sexy and male?" Mary Lou's eyes sparkled with interest. Steph smiled before turning towards the fridge to get a soda. She grabbed a Coke and then settled down at the table.

As she began peeling the paper wrapping off her meatball sub, Steph realized Mary Lou was still standing at the counter. Glancing back over her shoulder she saw that her friend was just staring at her, open-mouthed.

"I thought you were starving?" Steph turned back and picked up half of her sub.

"Steph. What's going on?" Mary Lou brought her food over to the table and sat down.

Steph calmly looked up at Mary Lou. "I've been late for most of my life. Why must something be going on?"

Keeping her gaze fixed on Steph, Mary Lou opened her food. "I know you. Something is definitely going on. You didn't even—"

Mary Lou looked down at her food and frowned. It was a container of gravy fries. She placed the fries in the middle of the table and went back over to the counter.

"I didn't even what?" Steph continued to eat. She had a lot to tell her friend and had been hoping to get through her meal first. She usually only had to worry about Ranger reading her mind. How had Mary Lou sensed anything was up?

"Steph, what's with all the extra food?" Mary Lou looked at her. Steph glanced at the gravy fries and smiled. Mary Lou held up a container. "Do you want your soup now too?"

"Soup?!" Jimmy gave her gravy fries and soup! Hmm. He wasn't that much younger than her. Would actual flirting be enough for cheesecake?

"Steph?"

Steph blinked, and then shook her head. "No. Just grab your stuff, Mare, and sit already."

Mary Lou sat back down. She opened her container and focused on pouring dressing onto her salad.

"Ok, Steph, I'm a bit confused. Usually when I inquire about the men in your life, you blush, or roll your eyes or begin ranting about alpha males. We haven't gotten together in about three weeks. I can tell something is different. So, what's up?"

Steph began picking at the fries. How should she start? Better tell her about Joe first.

"Joe is moving to Maryland. He's taking a job with the Department of Homeland Security. No one knows yet, he's telling Mooch tonight and I'm telling you. He's going to visit his sister this weekend so he can fill out some paperwork and search for an apartment."

Mary Lou looked shocked. "And?"

Steph tilted her head. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the kiss in the parking lot. "And…we decided to remain good friends."

"He didn't ask you to go with him? Or ask you to marry him?" She paused. "Wow. This must have happened pretty fast; the Burg grapevine has you two happy and together still."

Steph gave her friend an apologetic smile. "Mare, it happened a few weeks ago." Steph put her hand on top of Mary Lou's. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but we needed to do it this way. We did have a blow up about it at first, that's when I moved back to my place." Steph shook her head. "Everyone just assumed we had another fight over my job, ironically it was his. They offered him the job months ago. He turned it down." Steph frowned. "He never even discussed it with me. I happened to be home when they called again last month."

Steph got up to get another Coke. She glanced into the Pino's bag and grinned at the small container. "You keep the soup, Mare. Maybe Lenny would like it later." Steph sat back down and looked at her friend. "Are you mad at me?"

"Steph, I will never be mad at you for being happy. Just tell me you are, and I'll know you did the right thing."

Steph nodded. "I will be."

Mary Lou smiled. "Good. Now tell me the rest of it already, you're killing me here!"

Steph laughed. "Well, just the short version. Though I promise you, you're getting more details than the Burg ever will." Mary Lou laughed. "And you can't tell anyone yet, I'm not telling Lula and Connie for a few more days. Joe's promised to wait too. I need you to be my eyes and ears in case it gets out sooner."

"You know I will. Now, spill it!"

****************************************************

Knock knock knock.

"You wanted to see me, Boss?"

Ranger dropped his pen onto the desk and looked over at Santos. He gestured towards a chair and gathered up some files while he waited for Santos to shut the door and sit down.

"The kid didn't seem too bad; he even got a decent hit on you." Santos leaned back in the chair appearing relaxed and at ease.

"Your preliminary evaluations of him are favorable. But you'll need to make sure to cross-train him with some of the others."

"Already on it. He's helped Hector on a few installs." Lester smirked. "And Bobby has taken him on a few cruises on the Turnpike. He's itching to visit Newark, but we've managed to keep him busy."

"I'll take care of it. Anything else?" Ranger quirked an eyebrow and gave Santos his most laser like stare.

"Two things, actually. I think you should rotate Tar between Bobby and me. While also making him available to Hector when I'm not around to translate."

Ranger considered the idea. Brown and Santos had been taking on more administrative responsibilities; Brown especially had been spending more time in the office working with Tank. Maybe he'd even send Tank out with the kid once in a while too. Ranger thought about smiling. Tank could give Tar the nickel tour of Stark Street and then take him on a redecorating job.

"I'll consider it." Ranger focused his stare again. Lester held his gaze.

"You should tell—"

"We've already discussed this. Tank knows; I told him before I left. No one else needs to."

Santos straightened up. "You don't _want_ anyone else to know, that's not the same thing. Maybe he needs them to. What are you going to do? Keep treating him like a soldier, tell him to follow orders, or else?" Santos shook his head. "Everything always has to be on your terms."

Ranger narrowed his eyes. Santos didn't normally have such a short fuse. Something else must be going on. He turned his attention to his computer and opened a program. "I'm thinking that it's still my company. Should I check with Tank just to be sure?"

Santos stood up and stepped towards Ranger's desk. "What happens when he calls your bluff?"

Ranger looked up at Santos. "He won't."

Santos crossed his arms across his chest. "What if someone finds out?"

Ranger stood up and glared. Before he could speak, Santos put up a hand.

"No. Seriously, what is your real concern here? It's not Tar, he's doing fine. The guys all seem to like him. For a rookie, he's adjusting very well. If they find out now, he's already proven himself more than capable, it won't matter to them." Santos paused. "I'm only coming up with one reason for your decision and it has nothing to do with the guys." He glared at Ranger. "You could have just left him in Miami, saved you both the trouble. Then you wouldn't even have to pretend you care."

Ranger put his fists on the desk and leaned forward. Even though he knew Santos was intentionally baiting him; it was beginning to piss him off.

"Right now I'm pretending to care about you being able to walk out of here in one piece. Go, while you still can."

Ranger sat down at the desk and began typing on the computer. Santos made it as far as the door and stopped. He put his hands on his hips but didn't turn around.

"His concealed permit. We were planning to shadow Steph this afternoon."

Ranger kept typing. "It's going out today. He'll have to follow regs in the mean time."

"The permit requires a copy of his military record and a background check."

"I'm _aware_ of that. I ran the search myself."

"I'll let him know." Santos opened the door and turned towards Ranger. "You know, Steph got her permit last week."

Ranger kept his focus on the computer, but he could hear the smile in Santos' voice. He knew he adored her. All the men did. Only Santos was brave enough to flirt with her openly. Ranger tolerated it, to a point. Probably because Steph never took it seriously. Good thing she didn't; he'd hate to have to put his oldest friend in traction.

"Tank told me. Seems since she started back here, she's been putting in a lot of hours training and at the range." Ranger opened a file and began signing some papers. Shouldn't Santos be getting back to the monitors?

"Not to mention running all of our searches. She's quite thorough these days, follows all our regs to the letter."

He was about to launch something at Santos' head if he didn't leave soon. This paperwork really had him buried and Ranger needed to get it off his desk today. What was _with_ Santos? One minute he's mad, the next he's babbling about permits and Stephanie…Stephanie being thorough.

Ranger's head popped up and he turned towards the door. Santos had left. Ranger flung his pen onto the desk.

"Christ."

"No, Tank. But, I seem to get that a lot these days." Tank stood in the doorway looking apprehensive. "Is this a bad time?"

************

Thanks for all the reviews! Please feel free to send more! I love hearing from you all! And the distraction, anyone remember that from the first few chapters? Well, the details are coming up.

I might have another update soon, but if it I don't get it done this week, it might have to wait until April. My oldest has her birthday this weekend. Yeah birthday cake!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't, JE does. Maybe we can discuss a leasing option? I'm in the market for something Cuban. Um…anyway, this is a long one, courtesy of the holiday break. And would not be possible without great help and support from Dee and Nicole!**

Mary Lou placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies on the table. The plate had writing around its edge_**: **__**All I really need is love, but a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt!**_

Steph smiled as she took a cookie and placed it on the napkin in front of her.

"He turned down the job because of me. At first, I was mad because he kept it from me. Instead of giving him a chance to explain, I did what I do best. I ran."

Steph took a bite of her cookie. Mary Lou waited patiently for her to continue.

"Two days later, I was at my parents' for dinner. My mother was in her usual rant, telling me how Joe was my last chance at a decent life. And that's when it happened." Steph paused. "I thought about Joe. What did he really want? I had an idea of what he wanted from me. But what did he want for himself, for his life? He worked so hard to break out of the Morelli mold. He deserved the chance to try to fly too. I couldn't be the one to hold him back."

Mary Lou nodded and sipped her tea.

"I couldn't let him keep waiting for me. We got together the next afternoon and talked, really talked, to each other. It was the most honest and calm conversation we've ever had." Steph sighed. "And our last as a couple. He wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't mad either."

Mary Lou gave Steph a sympathetic look. "So what made you decide to pretend to still be together? Were you having second thoughts?"

Steph licked some chocolate from her finger. "Not exactly. The second I knew we were done, really done this time, I had a few moments of clarity. I felt calm, and possibly in control of my life for the first time in years. I wanted to keep feeling that way. I needed to make some changes in my life. And I needed time to think without having to deal with the Burg gossip."

Mary Lou quirked an eyebrow, "And Joe was ok with keeping it quiet?"

Steph tilted her head. "Well, yes and no. The first few days, I think he was still hoping I'd reconsider. But he finally did decide that a new job and a fresh start was what he wanted now." Steph took a sip of her drink. "It's been a nice few weeks. Would you believe I cleaned my apartment, top to bottom?" Steph smiled. "Joe even helped. Then we worked on his place. It maintained the illusion that we were still a couple. I've been training, chasing skips for Vinnie, and working more with Range-- " Steph grunted and smacked her forehead. "Freaking Morelli and his kisses," she muttered.

Mary Lou laughed. "His kisses? I couldn't really say, but I think I'll miss his butt the most." She sighed. "I always enjoyed watching him leave a room."

Steph shook her head. "I know, and I'm glad I finally told you, but there's something else. I did a distraction job last night at Screamer's; you won't believe who I ran into."

Mary Lou's eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Who?" she gasped. "Wait, you're going to tell me about a distraction job!? Yes!" She got up and hurried into the laundry room.

Steph just smiled and shook her head. She grabbed another cookie while she waited for her friend to return. Mary Lou settled back into her chair and smiled.

"Ok, I'm ready."

Steph snorted. "Yeah….that's what _I_ said."

*******************

_Knock knock knock._

"_Steph? It's Bobby. You good to go?"_

"_I'm ready. I'll be right there!"_

_Steph adjusted her earring as she took one last look in the mirror. She fluffed her hair and then smoothed out her skirt. She had spent an hour at Macy's quickly putting together a new distraction outfit. Screamer's was a newer bar in Trenton's business district and usually attracted the nine to five crowd. _

_The black pinstripe skirt stopped a few inches above her knee and had a slit that ran nearly up to her butt. Steph had paired it with a silky white cap-sleeved blouse. Leaving the top two buttons open, her wonder-bra enhanced cleavage peeked out of the top of a lacy white camisole._

_Steph had already applied her makeup, twice. Since Bobby was waiting, she quickly spritzed herself with Dolce Vita. She grabbed her three inch FMPs and hurried to the door. Opening the door, she gave Bobby a quick smile before going back into the living room for her purse._

_She leaned forward, putting her left hand on the arm of the couch while trying to quickly slip her heels on. As she straightened up, she caught Bobby staring at her cleavage. Smiling, she turned and grabbed her purse._

"_Ok, I'm ready."_

_Bobby cleared his throat. "Good. You can study the file in the car."_

_Steph handed her keys to him; he locked up while she waited for the elevator. _

_As the car descended, Steph adjusted the clasp on her necklace. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Bobby watching her. She turned towards him._

"_So, what's our lineup?"_

_The doors opened and Bobby placed his hand on the small of her back. He gently guided her out of the elevator and to the parking lot._

"_Tank will meet us out front. He wants to talk to you first, so stay in the truck when we get there." Bobby opened the door for Steph and held her hand as she climbed into the Bronco. "__I'll __be waiting out back with Lester. Vince is tending bar and__ Hal will __also __be inside. The back is your primary exit." _

_Bobby shut Steph's door and got in on his side. He picked up a folder from the dash and handed it to Steph. _

_Larry Kuhn. Age 35. Currently self-employed. Charges include stealing $20,000 from his girlfriend. Steph knew he was also suspected of embezzlement and money laundering at his former job._

_Bobby glanced at Steph. "Screamer's attracts a mostly white collar crowd, especially during happy hour. Hal will be dressed to blend. Make sure to order from Vince. Your wire is in the glove compartment." Bobby paused. He opened his mouth, as if to say something else but instead refocused on the road._

_Steph took the wire out and set it on her lap, figuring she'd wait until they got there before tucking it into place. Once again, she caught Bobby looking at her. She turned in her seat._

"_What is it?" She quirked her eyebrows at him._

_He glanced her way, then back to the road. His grip on the wheel tightened. _

"_I'm concerned, a bit nervous, actually." He flexed his fingers and rolled his shoulders while stretching in the seat. _

"_I think I can handle the wire myself, thanks," Steph joked._

_Bobby cracked a smile. "Not what I was concerned about, but good to know."_

_Steph smiled. "Then what? Just tell me."_

_Bobby nodded. "The skip's not exactly gentle with his women. He's had charges filed and dropped by a few ex-girlfriends. I want to make sure you're ok doing this without Ranger." He grimaced. "I couldn't decide if I should tell you, didn't want to make _you_ nervous. I'm pretty sure Tank is going to tell you anyway. Hal will stay pretty close. If you need to alert us, say something about skipping on dinner. We'll put the shithead into the wall. And then we'll have a nice chat with him." His expression was deadly._

_Steph put her hand on Bobby's arm. "I'm sure everything will go fine, as usual." Bobby gave her a dubious look. She lightly smacked him on the arm. "Well, as fine as it usually goes for _me_, ok?" Bobby nodded and returned his attention once more to the road._

"_I wonder why the current girlfriend didn't file assault charges as well." She paused. "Maybe she didn't have any physical evidence or witnesses."_

_Bobby just shrugged._

_Steph shifted in her seat, her underwear was riding a bit. She thought of Ranger and could feel her face begin to flush. She'd never done a distraction without Ranger, but the bond was up on Kuhn at midnight. All previous indications were that Kuhn had left town, possibly hiding out around the Philly area. But a last minute tip indicated he was back in town today._

_Bobby pulled into Screamer's parking lot. He parked next to another Bronco and turned the engine off. He took Steph's hand and kissed it._

"_Be careful, Angel. I'll see you out back." Bobby got out and shut the door. Steph unbuttoned her blouse and placed the wire into her bra. She could hear Tank's voice. She quickly rebuttoned her blouse and flipped down the visor to check that the wire was well hidden. Grabbing the file, she took one last look at Kuhn's details._

_The door opened and Tank slid into the Bronco. For a man of his size, it was amazing how fluid his motions always were. Steph continued studying Kuhn's file._

"_Don't let the pretty face fool you. He's a nasty mother. Too bad the current charges are business related. At least it'll put him where he belongs." Tank gave her appearance a once over before locking his gaze on hers. "Bobby told me about your conversation. Hal will be close. It'll be fine if the skip leads you out the front instead, I'll be ready. If anything doesn't seem right, don't hesitate to call us in." He smiled. "Now, let's get this over with. Go get 'em, slick."_

_Steph smiled and got out of the Bronco. She straightened out her skirt and tried subtly to adjust her underwear. She again thought of Ranger; she could almost hear his voice. "Need a hand, B__abe? __ I'm good under a skirt.__" __ She sighed, hoping he'd be back soon. She walked across the parking lot and up to the entrance._

_*****_

_Screamer's was an upscale type of sports bar. Despite its large size, it was crowded and noisy. Steph stopped just inside the entrance. To her right was the entrance to the dining area. A few couples were standing near a hostess station, waiting to be seated. She took a few steps forward and then paused while she scanned the tables in front of her and then the bar itself to the left. Every seat was filled and people were standing at either end of the bar. _

_Scanning the bar one more time, she caught Vince's eye. He tipped his head slightly to his left and she began walking across the room. She was nearly halfway across the bar when a large man in a dark suit stood up in front of her. Steph smiled to herself. Hal looks pretty good in Armani, she thought. Answering his cell phone, Hal grabbed his beer and walked towards the back exit. Sitting in the newly vacant bar stool, Steph gave Vince her most flirtatious smile. Flashing a bright smile of his own, he placed a coaster in front of her._

"_What'll be?"_

_Steph tipped her head to the side pretending to think. She saw Hal at the far corner of the bar still chatting on his cell. Sitting five stools to her right was Kuhn. He was facing her direction, staring at the couple next to him as they groped each other._

"_Captain and Coke." Steph batted her eyelashes. "With some cherries, please." If she couldn't get a seat closer to Kuhn, perhaps she could lure him over with the cherries. Bumping into him on her way to the ladies room would be her last resort._

_Vince nodded and began mixing the drink. Steph saw him grab the rum, but knew barely half an ounce of it would be added to the drink. He placed the glass in front of her with a wink, and then moved aside to wait on other customers. _

_Steph placed a twenty on the bar before sipping her drink. She turned towards Kuhn with a cherry in hand. The amorous couple must have left, because he was now sitting two seats closer to her. Still facing towards her, he was texting on his cell phone. She dropped the cherry back into her drink and brought the glass to her lips. She took another sip just as someone stepped in close behind her, brushing up against her back. _

"_Hey, squirt. Imagine my surprise, seeing you here tonight." Steph felt his breath on the back of her neck and turned to see a tall tanned man behind her. She barely managed to swallow her drink without choking as her mind raced from panic, to recognition, and finally confusion. Turning back, her eye caught Hal's as he slid onto a stool a few to the right of Kuhn. She smiled at Hal and rolled her eyes. Though still a little panicked, she needed to indicate that the man behind her wasn't a threat. But she also needed him to scram soon so she could reel in the skip. Kuhn was looking at her now or more specifically, her cleavage. Steph again picked up the cherry thinking she might attempt to multi-task._

"_I'm sure you're not nearly as surprised as I am." She said over her shoulder. "There should be alerts when people like you are allowed to cross state lines." Keeping her gaze locked on Kuhn. Steph put the fruit to her mouth, licked it, and then began to chew. Any other time, she wouldn't have hesitated to turn on the man behind her and unleash a verbal tirade. She had Kuhn's full attention now, as his gaze kept shifting between her mouth and chest._

"_Still as sweet as always. I must say, you look amazing!" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "How about we—"_

"_This your twenty, miss?" Vince leaned in and picked up the cash. He looked at Steph with another, unspoken, question. Steph shrugged the hand off her as she stood up and slid off the stool. _

"_Yes, thanks. And I'm fine for now." _

_Facing the man next to her she took in his athletic build and sun lightened hair. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Kuhn texting again. She decided to be blunt; she saw no other way to proceed._

"_Look, I need to do something right now. Maybe if you tell me how to contact you, we can catch up on old times on another night." And she'd make sure to bring her stun gun and pepper spray; she might even load and carry her Sig._

_He laughed. "I'm immune to the death glare Steph." He lowered his voice and leaned in close. "She doesn't know I'm in town yet. I'd prefer it if you would let me tell her. I'm sure I'll see you around." He gave her a brilliant smile, turned, and walked towards one of the tables._

_Steph took in a deep breath. She'd have to worry about him later. She exhaled then grabbed her purse and slowly turned towards Kuhn. Jeez, she thought, who comes to a bar alone and just texts? _

_Reaching over to collect her change she muttered into her chest, "Hal, Plan C, you're buying." _

_Vince walked by and tapped the bar twice. Steph fluffed out her hair and began to head directly towards Kuhn. Just as she passed him, Hal walked right into her spilling his draft down his suit coat._

"_Oh my God!"_

"_Christ woman, watch where you're going! Unbelievable!"_

"_I'm so sorry! Can I pay to—"_

"_Don't… alright!" Hal took off the suit coat and backed away from her._

_Steph sat on the stool next to Kuhn. Vince came over and yelled for a mop before turning to Hal. "Bud, come around the front here and take it easy. I'll get you another draft on the house, ok?"_

_Hal glared at Steph then walked towards the front of the bar. Vince would be nearby mopping, so Hal would help cover the front. Steph wearily watched Hal go. She turned towards Kuhn and crossed her legs. Then, she dug out a tissue, lipstick, and compact from her purse._

"_You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Can I get you another drink?" Kuhn's face looked sympathetic, but Steph could see it didn't quite show in his eyes._

_She sniffed. "Oh! Thanks, but no. I think I've had enough. This hasn't been a great night. I think I'm gonna head home." She put everything away and began to rise, tipping her cleavage closer to Kuhn's gaze. She threw a worried glance towards Hal, glanced at the back exit and then sat back down._

_Noticing her hesitation, Kuhn's eyes flashed in response. "My name's Larry. How about you relax while I finish my drink and I'll walk you to your car." He smiled. "I'm sure that guy has calmed down and knows it was just an accident."_

_Steph smiled. "I'm Molly. I'd really appreciate it. This night was not even close to my idea of a good time."_

_Vince came around with a mop and began to slowly clean up. "Are you ok, miss?"_

_Steph barely suppressed an eye roll and instead smiled flirtatiously at Kuhn._

"_I think I will be now."_

_Kuhn reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "It's still early yet, Molly. Can I interest you in some dinner?"_

"_Actually, I…uh _had_ dinner already." Steph couldn't believe it. She, in fact, skipped dinner and almost said so. She mentally cringed, that was close._

_Kuhn's face stretched into a predatory grin. "Dessert, perhaps?" He placed his other hand onto Steph's knee._

_Resisting the urge to pull away from him, she kept the smile plastered to her face._

"_That sounds really nice."_

_He squeezed her knee and leered. _

"_Good." He quickly stood up and helped her off the stool. "Shall we?" Steph nodded. Taking one of her hands, he began to lead her to the back exit._

_With Kuhn ahead of her, Steph glanced back at Vince. He nodded, indicating that he would follow them out. Kuhn was having a difficult time navigating the lively crowd at the end of the bar. Happy hour was now in full swing. He paused and appeared to be considering the path of least resistance. Steph looked back; Vince was also having trouble, but wasn't too far behind them. She was about to suggest they try the front entrance when Kuhn tugged on her arm. _

_He pulled Steph in front of him and back against his chest. Kuhn wrapped one arm around her waist and squeezed them through a narrow gap in the crowd. Finally reaching the exit, he opened the door and they walked outside. He spun Steph around and pulled her up against him. Sliding his hand up the back of her thigh, he grabbed her ass. _

"_Larry Kuhn, you're in violation of your bond agreement." Bobby clamped one hand onto Kuhn's shoulder and turned towards Steph. "Ma'am, please step back."_

_Kuhn's eyes flashed in anger. His grip on Steph tightened causing her to flinch in pain._

_She tried to pull back, but he wasn't letting her go. _

_Bobby's face slammed into blankness. In an instant, he was behind Kuhn; he wrapped an arm across his neck, effectively cutting off his air. Kuhn's hand tightened further and she felt a tug on her skirt._

_Impaling her with his eyes, Bobby said, "Walk away Steph. Now."_

_"But-"_

_"Now!"_

_Steph jerked away from Kuhn, but not before Kuhn's hand twisted and grabbed a hank of fabric. When she stumbled forward, she realized she no longer had her skirt._

_Bobby swung Kuhn around and put him face first into the wall. _

_Steph tried unsuccessfully to pull her blouse down in front of her. She backed up and felt a hand settle onto the back of her neck. She flinched and looked back to see Lester behind her._

"_Steph! Did he hurt you?" She began to pull away. Lester let her go as his gaze traveled down her back assessing her for injuries. His eyes widened and she felt her face flush. Steph knew he had seen the Batman logo bikini panties. He quickly took off his coat and tied it around her waist. She shook her head and avoided his gaze._

_The door opened as Vince joined them. "Les, Hal wants you to look at something." Vince gestured inside. He looked at Steph. "I'll wait with her at the Bronco."_

_Lester nodded and went back inside. She could feel Vince's gaze on her. _

_Steph turned back to watch as Tank helped Bobby cuff and search the skip. Kuhn was bleeding from his nose and had a few small cuts on his face._

_Tank looked over at them. "Vince. Secure him in my truck; I'll be right over." _

_Vince took the skip from Bobby, while Tank approached her. _

"_Steph, you ok?" He took her hands and squeezed gently. "Am I gonna want to kill him?"_

"_I'm fine. He just grabbed me a bit." _

_Tank gave her body a quick scan as Bobby came over._

"_How about we get you home?" Bobby asked as he took one of her hands from Tank._

_Tank and Bobby exchanged a brief look. Tank nodded. "Good job, Steph." He squeezed her hand and turned to Bobby. "Get her some Ben & Jerry's on the way." _

_He clapped Bobby on the shoulder and left._

_**********_

_Steph climbed into the Bronco and winced slightly. From the corner of her eye, she saw Bobby frown. He crossed to the other side, climbed in and started up the truck. She relaxed back into the seat and closed her eyes. Bobby pulled out of the lot and headed across town._

"_Steph."_

_She cringed, but kept her eyes shut._

"_Yeah." She heard him exhale, but he said nothing. "Bobby, I'm fine. I'm more pissed about the skirt. It may not even bruise." She turned and looked at him. "It's all part of the job, and the job's over now. So please, let it go." She turned back and stared straight ahead._

_They drove in silence for a few minutes._

"_Steph." She rolled her eyes and turned towards him. He smiled. "What flavor do you want?"_

"_Anything chocolate would be great, thanks." She smiled back._

_Bobby nodded. "You warm enough?"_

_She flushed slightly and nodded. Bobby's cell rang._

"_Yo." He pulled into a Quick Mart and put the truck in park. "Yeah. Hang on."_

_Bobby turned to Steph. "Anything we need to know about the man that approached you at the bar? He's not a skip, is he?"_

_Knowing her wire probably only got part of the conversation, Steph shook her head. "Just an ex, someone from high school. I haven't seen him in years."_

_Bobby smiled and resumed talking on his cell. "Yeah. High school ex. Yeah." He paused. "She's fine, we're getting some ice cream. I'll take care of it. Yeah." He disconnected and smiled._

"_What now?" _

"_Just Lester. Your wire's still active." He pointed towards the store. "I'll be right back. Just put it in the console." He got out and shut the door._

_Steph shook her head. She took out the wire and put it away. Losing her skirt was embarrassing enough; moaning over her ice cream for all of Rangeman to hear would have really capped off the night! The Batman panties had been a _great_ idea, she thought. _

"_Just great," she muttered._

TBC

Word count : 3911


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry it's been so long! The muse has Senioritis, wasn't much help to me here. JE owns them, except for the ones I do. Thanks for the wonderful reviews! **

Mary Lou sipped her tea. Steph waited. She rarely told Mary Lou about the distractions she did for Rangeman. The Burg gossip mill had churned out a few rumors; mostly that she dressed as a hooker and lured men out of bars. The gossip mongers never knew what really went into a successful distraction, and thankfully, they never had any details on what greeted the skips after she lured them outside.

Steph smiled; Mary Lou was deep in thought. Steph hadn't planned on describing the entire distraction, but it was kind of fun to share. At least now she could laugh about the Batman underwear. Steph thought that detail would have spread all over Rangeman, but she was glad to know Lester had kept it to himself. He's a good guy. Steph smiled as she thought about the ice cream she ate last night; all the Merry Men took good care of her.

Steph could see Mary Lou rerunning the whole scene in her head.

"You really said that to him?" Mary Lou looked at Steph in awe.

Steph just shook her head. "Which him, Mary Lou? There were about seven guys in the story I just told you."

"To Steve, you're sure it was him?"

Steph rolled her eyes.

Mary Lou waved her hand. "Of course you are it's just hard to believe. He hasn't been in Trenton in years."

Steph sighed. "I know. Val never talks about him. Neither do the girls, but I think they get Christmas presents in the mail, maybe cards too. Nobody ever speaks his name." Steph gave Mary Lou a look. "It's not like my family is the best at communication. And this is St. Valerie here. If my mother doesn't speak about the louse that left his family for the baby sitter it's as if it never happened."

Mary Lou gasped. "Isn't Mary Alice's birthday party this weekend?"

Steph nodded. "That's why I need your advice. I don't know if I should warn Val." She frowned. "Steve said he'd tell her himself. I'm hoping that doesn't mean that he'll show up at her party unannounced."

Mary Lou pursed her lips. "Today is Thursday." She paused. "That gives us a few days. He's in town and, apparently, he's out and about. I give it another day before the Burg gossip mill catches wind of it. Would you rather she hear it from you or from the Burg?" Mary Lou shrugged. "Unless you really think he'll be discreet about it and talk to her before the party. It's a tough call. Give it a day and see what happens."

Steph smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Mare. I have to get going. Call me if you hear anything." She stood up. "About Joe or Steve," she clarified.

Mary Lou stood up and walked Steph to the door. She pulled Steph into a hug.

"Thanks for lunch, Hon."

Steph squeezed her friend.

"Let's do it again." She pulled back and smiled. "Soon though, maybe shopping next week."

Mary Lou nodded. "Oh, most definitely! I'll keep an eye on the sales!"

Steph laughed. "Ok, Call me."

Mary Lou waved. "Bye."

Steph walked to her car. She pulled out her phone a sent a text to Lester.

**Les heading to Vinnie's now C U there S**

*********

"Enter." Ranger gestured towards the chair that Santos had just vacated.

Tank walked over and sat down. Ranger picked up his pen and began signing several documents.

Tank cleared his throat. "Bobby's running the monthly audit; it'll be ready by tomorrow. Let me take the rest of the purchase orders off your desk, and anything else that has you buried. You should only be working on the essentials." Tank moved to stand up.

"I'm fine." Ranger looked up at Tank, expecting him to state his business.

Tank met his gaze and settled back into the chair. Ranger quirked an eyebrow and set the pen down again. He leaned back into his own chair and crossed his arms. This must be good, he thought.

"Speak."

Tank was perfectly still. Ranger narrowed his eyes and glared.

Tank remained motionless. "We brought in Kuhn last night."

Ranger looked at the stacks on his desk and began shuffling papers. He didn't recall seeing Kuhn's file. He'd just assumed that the deadline had passed and the bond had been forfeited

"The file is in my office. It wasn't ready for you yet."

Ranger looked back at Tank. Kuhn was a high bond. One that they thought had skipped town permanently.

"He show up in Philly?"

"Got a tip he was back in Trenton, picked him up last night at Screamer's."

Ranger's blank face slammed into place.

"You sent in Steph?"

"She volunteered. We only had a few hours to plan. Everything went fine."

"If everything went fine, why am I just now being informed?"

"She's fine, but he did put his hands on her. Bobby put him to the wall…and she…"

Ranger leaned forward in his chair. His blank mask was beginning to slip. He felt his hands clench into fists.

"She…?"

Tank sighed and almost squirmed with discomfort.

"Kuhn had a solid grip on her, just below her hip. When Bobby approached, he wouldn't let her go." Tank ran his hand over his face and head.

"As Bobby persuaded him to see reason, Kuhn managed to tear off her skirt. She most likely has a bruise, but insisted she was fine."

Ranger sprang out of the chair. Glaring at Tank, he pulled out his cell and then stalked out of his office.

"Ranger…" Tank was right behind him.

Ranger was about to enter the stairwell. He stopped abruptly and headed to the control room.

"I need a location on Stephanie."

Vince and Hal were on the monitors. Vince began typing on his computer. Ranger waited. He could feel Tank looming behind him.

Vince gestured at the screen. "GPS shows her car is at the bonds office."

"Keep me updated."

Ranger stormed out of the control room. He entered the stairwell and reached the landing when he heard the door slam open again.

"Ranger—" Tank stood at the top of the stairwell.

"Mats tomorrow, 0600."

"Yeah." Tank nodded. "Figured as much. Good to see you're not overreacting." He glared at his friend. "I'll cancel your 2pm. Bobby and I will still meet with Myers."

Ranger clenched his fists, squeezing his cell phone tightly. Tank was trying to handle him. First he withheld information about Stephanie, now he was acting like his damn secretary.

"I'll be back in an hour." He growled before continuing his descent.

**TBC**

*********

**A short one, I know, but the muse said I was on my own until final exams are over! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Say disclaimers as before: I don't, she does…(though I must say it would be nice if she actually let them play together) Well, at least we've got each other!**

Stephanie knocked on the door. She was standing on the porch of a tiny brown row house. The neighborhood was quiet this afternoon, but this block of Trenton wasn't exactly known for its friendly block parties.

It didn't appear as if anyone was home but she kept one hand on her stun gun.

"Mr. Cordone? I'm with Plum Bail Bonds; you've missed your court date. We need to get you rebonded; it'll only take a minute."

Steph heard a snicker and glanced over her shoulder. Tar was leaning against the Escalade with Lester standing next to him.

Lester punched Tar in the shoulder, "Go cover the alley."

Steph turned around as the door opened. The smell of alcohol drifted down to her as she saw a tall thin man with greasy blond hair. He was wearing a dingy wife beater and a pair of plaid boxers. He blinked at her with bleary eyes.

"Would ya stop hollering? Jake don't live here."

Steph inched closer trying to peer inside. "This is the address on the bond agreement." She was able to see into the living room. A television was blaring and the coffee table was littered with beer bottles and garbage. There was also an ashtray with two burning cigarettes.

She flinched as the man stepped closer to her.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, would ya like a beer?"

"Jacob Cordone, come out quietly, and I'll have you down the station and back in under an hour."

Steph listened carefully. She heard movement from inside. Ducking under the man's arm, Steph darted into the house. Cordone popped up from behind the couch, glanced at her and dashed towards the back of the house.

Steph took off after Cordone.

"Hey, you can't come in here. Ommf."

She ran into the kitchen in time to see Cordone rip open the back door. The screen door was still shut. He struggled with the lock for a few seconds, then turned towards her and flung his beer bottle at her head.

Steph ducked and crossed her arms in front of her face as the bottle shattered against the wall above her. Bits of glass and beer rained down the back of her hair and neck. She straightened and stared for a few seconds at the large hole in the screen door. Steph rushed to the door, ducked through the hole and hustled across the back yard. By the time she reached the alley, she was gasping for air.

"Are you ok?"

Startled, Steph turned to see Tar standing about 30 feet away with an unhappy Cordone. Cordone was cuffed and lying prone on the ground groaning and cursing. Steph looked beyond Tar to see the Escalade enter the alley. The truck stopped behind Cordone and Lester got out to look him over.

She pushed her hair out of her face as she walked towards the men.

"What did you do with the other guy?" Steph knew Lester had grabbed him while she chased after Cordone. Lester grinned as he searched Cordone. "He didn't pose much of a threat; I left him zip tied to the front door."

Tar stepped up to her. "Ms. Plum, what's—"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Steph, please call—"

Tar grabbed her arm and stepped behind her. "There's something in your hair. I can see glass; don't move."

Steph was panting and sweating, she could feel the stickiness from the beer on her back. Pulling her close, he began to pick pieces of glass out of her hair.

"He threw a beer bottle at me. I ducked but..."

"Tip your head back a little and hold still." He released her arm and used both hands to shake loose more of the glass.

Steph could still hear Cordone cursing as Lester secured him inside the Escalade.

"You've got a lot of hair here, but I think I have most of the glass out."

Lester approached them, a trace of a smirk on his face as he looked her over.

Steph held up a hand. "I'm fine, just waiting on my stylist to finish up."

Tar chuckled. The sound made Steph tense for a moment before a sense of calm washed over her.

_That was strange,_ she thought. There was something…familiar about—

"So, Jersey Girl, are you going to let a little beer in your hair ruin your day? I hear it's actually a good conditioner." Tar tugged on a piece of her hair and Steph flinched.

Lester laughed. "If I know Steph, she'd rather be drinking it than wearing it."

They all turned at the sound of a car approaching from the other end of the alley.

Steph let out a frustrated sigh as she saw the shiny black Porsche pull up to them.

"Fight or flight," she mumbled. Lester quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Do you even use a detangler?" Tar grumbled as pulled his hand out of her curls. He then swept all of her hair off her neck. "I don't see any on your skin. I think you're good to go." He released her hair and took a step back.

As Ranger approached, his stalking gait, mirrored sunglasses and black attire brought to mind a panther… sleek, graceful and deadly. Steph noticed his hands clench as he looked at Tar and then her. She knew he'd find her. At least by leaving her car at the Bonds office, she managed enough time to get one skip apprehended.

Lester stepped into Ranger's path. "Her skip is in the—"

Ranger shoved past him and grabbed Steph's arm. He turned back around and hauled her towards the Porsche.

"Handle it."

"Ranger!" Steph hadn't expected him to grab and drag her like that.

She stumbled forward and tried to steady herself. She grabbed Lester's arm to keep from falling over. "Let go of me!"

Lester put an arm around her waist to steady her. Ranger spun back around. He loosened his hold on her arm and now was glaring at Lester.

Ranger's voice was low and menacing. "Santos."

Lester's blank face slammed down.

_Oh, no…no way,_ Steph thought. She was not going to let Lester draw Ranger's wrath. Especially since Ranger was just pissed about Screamer's.

Without breaking eye contact with Ranger, Lester released Steph and stepped forward so that he was again between the two of them.

Ranger slid his hand down Steph's arm and grasped her wrist firmly.

The tension in the air kicked up yet another notch as she sensed Tar step in close behind her.

Steph couldn't take any more of this. She pushed between Ranger and Lester. She pushed in front of Lester and he yielded to her. Ranger held his ground, though he did release her wrist.

"Ranger, I'm fine. You—" Steph glared at him.

The two men were still locked in a stare down.

"You and Brown, mats, 0630."

Lester's blank look slipped for a second. Steph saw a look of guilt as he glanced in her direction. She put a hand on Lester's arm.

Lester nodded but tensed up as Ranger grabbed Steph's hand.

"Ranger. Lester and Bobby did nothing wrong!" Steph said as she pulled her hand away from him. She crossed her arms. "We got Kuhn, and I'm—"

Ranger nodded. "Fine, Babe. Can I just talk to you about it over here?" His words were polite but his tone betrayed his annoyance. He gestured towards the Porsche.

Steph rolled her eyes. _If he had just __**asked**__ in the first place_, she thought.

She looked at the Porsche then back at him. "Only if you stop trying to drag me away, and just for a minute. I want to take Kuhn down to the station with them."

Ranger stepped aside and motioned for Steph to precede him. Steph turned to Lester and Tar. "I'll just be a minute. Take a look at the files and see which one we should try for next."

Lester looked between Ranger and Steph then nodded. Steph could tell he had something to say, but he must have decided against it.

She turned and walked over to the Porsche. She crossed her arms and leaned against the rear door. Ranger stepped in front of her and leaned against the driver's door. He faced Steph, blocking her view of the Escalade.

"Babe," Ranger pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head. "You should have told me about last night. Tank should have taken you to the hospital and Brown…"

Steph flung her arms up; she could feel her face flush in anger.

"I'm fine. Everybody did their job. Nobody could have—"

"_I_ would have." His tone asserted that he'd brook no argument. Gone was the playful Ranger from this morning.

He reached for her waist. "Let me see it."

"No." Steph crossed her arms and glared. "Was there anything else?"

Ranger quirked an eyebrow. Steph knew he wasn't used to hearing that word.

"I need to go," she said quickly and began to walk away.

"You need to fill out an accident report for our insurance."

Steph stopped and turned back to him. Her expression was a mix of disbelief and confusion. His was the usual blank mask.

"What are you talking about? I've had plenty of actual injuries while working for you and have never filled out an accident report!" Steph was fuming.

Ranger stepped closer to her and nodded.

"Yes. Since I was present for those incidents, I had no qualms signing the waiver for you." He gently took her hands in his. "Let's go back to Rangeman. You can tell me how you lured in Kuhn and I can determine that you are capable to return to work."

He was gently rubbing his thumbs over the back of her hands. Steph was so angry, she barely registered the sensation. She was aware that he was attempting to charm her into doing what he wanted.

"_I_ am not working for you at this moment," she said coolly. Ranger stilled his motions and glanced over her shoulder.

Ignoring him, she continued. "I'm not scheduled for another shift until next week. Tank believes I'm _capable_ of setting my own hours. So…I'll see you about those forms then." She plastered on a fake smile. "Have to go now."

Ranger looked back at her just in time to see her tongue tracing her lower lip. Steph looked at his eyes and sucked in a breath. Though his expression was still blank, his eyes had a glint of danger to them.

She shrieked as he pulled her forward and tossed her up over his shoulder.

"Ranger!!! I told you to stop dragging me! Put me down." Steph pounded his back with her fists.

Ranger didn't respond as he opened the door to the Porsche, easily dodging her flailing arms as he buckled her in and slammed the door.

Lester tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he watched Ranger toss Steph into the Porsche.

Tar turned to look at Lester. "They always like this?"

"Rarely in front of witnesses, but sometimes…" Lester shook his head and frowned. "Her impulsiveness can make him a bit…irrational."

Tar nodded. "In his defense, he didn't drag her this time. Though pissing her off further wouldn't have been my first move."

They watched as the Porsche backed out of the alley.

Tar glanced at Cordone before lowering his voice. "So…have they ever…?"

Lester started the Escalade and glared over at Tar. "Look over the files; we're going to round up her skips. As soon as we ditch Sleeping Beauty."

Tar smiled as he cast another glance back at Cordone.

"That was fun. Can I stun him again?"

Lester pulled out of the alley and smacked Tar in the shoulder.

"Study the files."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: Any characters you recognize are property of JE....they've been gently used and will be returned in almost perfect working order….someday.**

**Other characters are all mine! Thanks to my gals Dee and Nicole! And a special 'spade on' to the others!**

Ranger was in his driving zone. Well, at least on the outside. On the inside…

_Couldn't she have just been reasonable, cooperative even_?

_Have you forgotten this is Stephanie Plum? _

Wonderful, now his thoughts were doing point, counterpoint. This day was just getting better and better.

Stephanie was sitting rigid in her seat with her arms crossed.

He had tossed her into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt.

"Do. Not. Move." he had growled.

"Why? You going to club me over the head then cuff me to the door handle?" she spat back. He leveled her with a look and she flinched as he shut her door. He stalked around the vehicle, and angled into the driver's seat.

She was seething and glaring straight ahead.

_Five minutes_. _She won't make it five minutes staying quiet. Two minutes if traffic is bad._

When he thought yet again of Kuhn's hands on her, his jaw clenched and he squeezed the wheel until his knuckles turned white. She'd been manhandled by skips before and he never took it lightly. But this time…he wasn't there. He didn't get to exorcise his anger by being the one to pull Kuhn off of her. And he also wasn't the one to examine her and reassure her that she was safe. Reassure himself…

Ranger exhaled silently and slowly. He needed to locate his calm center. When they got back to Rangeman they would sort this out, away from prying eyes.

***

_I cannot believe he just did that to me! And in front of the guys!_

As he buckled her in, his hand brushed against her chest. She shivered as her nipples hardened. It angered her further, being aroused by his caveman tactics.

"Do. Not. Move."

_Oh yeah, keep using __**that**__ tone. 'Me badass, you Babe. Grrr…' _

"Why? You going to club me over..." Her mouth kept going but her heart nearly stopped as she looked up into his eyes. Cold and angry, it sent a very different shiver down her spine.

The sound of the door slamming jolted her. She crossed her arms and let out a frustrated sigh.

_Maybe it's time to show him that I've made some changes in my life._

Steph focused straight ahead.

***

Ranger was stunned. Not that his blank look wavered in the least.

Traffic was increasing in volume as rush hour started.

He had made two phones calls during their drive across town.

The first, to the control room telling Tank to handle the 2pm meeting.

The second was to Hector, telling him to get a ride to the bonds office and bring Steph's car to Rangeman.

Not a word from Steph.

Not a look; not a sound, she just kept staring straight ahead.

She wasn't pouting. He managed a glimpse of her profile while making a turn just to be sure she was still conscious.

Her rigid posture, sitting up straight, hands clasped in her lap, told him she was still fuming.

It was unlike Steph to be quiet for any length of time, especially when she was angry.

Was she trying to convey something to him?

Whatever it was, it could wait.

He was four blocks from Rangeman when his cell rang.

Ranger glanced at the display before answering.

He listened for a moment, and then began replying in rapid Spanish.

Spinning the Porsche in a wide arc, he made an illegal U turn and continued to speak with the caller.

Ranger hung up and dialed again.

Steph turned to face him. His peripheral vision caught her look of concern.

"Yeah…enroute…them too…yeah…compile a list…" Ranger narrowed his eyes and ended the call.

He kept his eyes on the road as Steph continued to stare at him.

_The silent treatment isn't bad, but her stare down needs some work._

Ranger suppressed a smirk as he saw her mouth open. Shutting it again she turned away letting out a frustrated sigh.

Though he was tempted to test just how long she could stay quiet, it too would have to wait.

He eased the Porsche into the alley and slid into a spot behind the bonds office.

***

Steph blinked a few times then got out of the car. She walked over towards her Kia and stopped about 30 feet away. She stared at Hector who was lying on the ground to examine the undercarriage.

Standing, Hector brushed off his clothes.

"Chica." He nodded at her before he passed her to get to Ranger.

"Someone call for the auto club?" Lester quipped as he and Tar arrived with two bags of equipment.

"Nada." Hector gestured.

"Check again." Ranger ordered.

Hector nodded. He pointed at Tar and they both walked back to the vehicle.

Steph could feel Lester's gaze as he looked her over.

She ignored him and watched as the two men examined her car. When Tar frowned at the windshield she realized there was a paper tucked under the wiper blade.

Steph stepped forward and flinched as Lester reached out and grabbed her waist.

"Stay back, Beautiful," he said as he pulled her back against him.

"What's going on?" She turned to look up at him, her cheek brushing his chin.

He released her but didn't step away. "Hector got dropped off to bring your car to Rangeman…noticed the note on the wiper. He called Ranger, but had to wait for us to bring the equipment."

Ranger said something in Spanish. Steph assumed he was talking to Hector, but got a strange vibe from the way Tar glanced over at her.

Hector replied to Ranger and then flashed Steph a smile. Tar and Hector conferred for a moment, before Tar waved them over. "We're good, it's clean. Well...it could use some detailing."

Lester chuckled. He and Steph walked over to her car. Ranger stalked over to Hector, and they spoke while Hector put on a pair of gloves.

"I need some remedial lessons on Spanish ghetto-speak…" Tar glanced at Ranger then looked at Lester.

Lester shook his head. "That was a shot at me."

"Really?" Tar replied.

Lester tugged playfully on Steph's hair. He stepped around her and began putting away the equipment.

"You speak Spanish, too?" Steph smiled at Tar.

"Yep. My whole family did…does."

"And where are they?"

He smiled at her warmly. "I'm from Miami."

"Did you transfer here because you dreaded year-round fabulous weather?" Steph laughed.

He chuckled and Steph shivered. She felt her face flush as Tar's grin grew brighter. "Your smile alone is enough to brighten up my day."

"Stephanie." Ranger waved her over.

Steph blinked at Tar for a moment. She turned to Ranger and saw him holding the note inside a zip lock bag. She walked around the car to get a better look.

"Can I see it?" She held out her hand without meeting Ranger's glare.

When he didn't respond, she stepped in close to him and read it anyway.

Saw you with him. You need to be careful.

The note was hand written in black ink on white paper.

_Well, I've had worse_, she thought.

"Wonderful, a new stalker for my collection," she said as she stepped back from Ranger.

If she stood too close, she might accidentally forget she was still angry with him.

Hector was now dusting her windshield and wiper blades for fingerprints, while Lester opened the door to examine the inside.

"Take me through your last 24 hours." Ranger looked at her.

Steph rolled her eyes. "Not much to tell. Yesterday I picked up some files from Connie. Then went to my parents to do some laundry. I was going to go after some skips in the afternoon, but Tank called and...well… you know about the distraction."

Lester climbed back out of the car and shut the door. He placed two empty donut boxes into a large plastic bag.

"You can tell you've only had this car about a week," he said as he pointed at the bag. "Not one Cluck in a Bucket receipt in the ashtray yet."

"Continue." Ranger clipped out.

Steph shook her head at Lester then said to Ranger, "where was I?"

"The distraction that I _know_ about." His blank mask was in place, but that dangerous fire had returned to his eyes.

"Yes. I went shopping at the mall for clothes, went home to get ready, and then Bobby picked me up. After we got Kuhn, Bobby took me back home. And that was yesterday."

"What other men were you with?"

"Excuse me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"At the mall, did you talk to anyone?"

"I told the salesman 'thank-you' when he handed me my receipt."

Lester smiled. Tar was standing close to Hector who was showing him how to lift a print.

"Take me through today; tell me about anyone you talked to."

Steph sighed. "I got up early. Picked up Wilson at the Tasty Pastry. Dropped him at the cop shop, spoke to Robin who was shocked to see me so early in the morning. Drove to Rangeman. Talked to _you_." She poked him in the chest.

Ranger quirked a brow at her, yet his expression remained unchanged.

"Worked for a few hours, spoke to several of _your_ employees. Then left for lunch."

"You had lunch at Pino's?"

"No. I ordered take out. I brought it to Mary Lou's house."

"Did you talk to anyone at Pino's?" he impatiently prompted.

"Just some cops…and Jimmie at the counter…" Steph paused. "I got my food and went over to her house."

At that moment Hector popped his head up. He looked at Steph then spoke to Ranger.

Steph thought she heard him say 'Morelli' and watched as Lester and Tar exchanged bemused looks. Ranger stiffened and glared at her.

"What did he say?" Steph narrowed her eyes and glanced around at all the men.

"Morelli. He was at Pino's also; you've seemed to have skipped over that _small_ detail."

"Yes. Morelli was leaving. He walked me to my car and said goodbye."

Hector muttered under his breath. Lester started laughing and Ranger's head spun towards them and glared.

Lester shook his head while Hector continued on.

"Enough," Ranger growled.

Steph looked back at Ranger. "What did he say?"

Ranger crossed his arms and gave her a blank look.

"If that's how you say _goodbye_, he'd like to see how you two say _hello_." Lester smirked and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Steph felt her cheeks flush as Hector winked at her.

"Get everything back to Rangeman and have Zip run it immediately."

Ranger waited as the guys packed up and took the equipment back over to the Escalade.

"You left out Morelli; did you forget to mention anything else?" There was a touch of frostiness in his tone.

Steph was becoming annoyed.

"So I skipped over Morelli, like that matters." She rolled her eyes. "The note isn't about him."

Ranger leaned closer to her. "You don't know that; you haven't the first clue _what_ matters."

Steph took a step back and snapped her eyes to his. For a moment she thought there was some flash of emotion from him, but it was gone. His face was blank, void of expression.

She looked over at the Escalade. "Lester? Could you bring me my purse? I need to get home."

Lester tossed her a salute.

Ranger quirked an eyebrow at Steph. "You're not going anywhere; we're not finished."

She looked at Ranger. She cared for this man…but what was she to him?

"I'm a big girl Ranger. I can decide when and where I'm going to go and I know when I'm finished."

Ranger scowled.

"Explain."

Steph shook her head. She walked away from Ranger as she saw Lester approaching.

'_Explain?' How can I explain what I don't understand myself…?_

****

TBC

Happy back to school everyone! Where did the summer go?


End file.
